callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Richtofen's Grand Scheme
Richtofen's Grand Scheme'''http://www.callofduty.com/intel/494 is the easter egg mission of the Zombies map, Moon. The grand scheme must be completed in order to complete the Cryogenic Slumber Party and the Big Bang Theory achievements. This easter egg is much less difficult than the Eclipse easter egg as it does not require four people. Requirements *2 QEDs *2 Gersch Devices *Wave Gun Step 1 Outside of the starting room are four computer terminals lined up near a cliff. Each computer represents a color (going from left to right): red, green, blue, and yellow. When the step is started, all of the computers will flash one color. The player must then use the computer with that color. The computers will flash again, this time with two colors, and the player will once again have to match them. This step will continue until all of the computers flash green and a message is heard. If the player messes up, the step is restarted. Step 2 Proceed to the second floor of the laboratory. On the wall will be four dim, red buttons. One of these must be hacked for 500 points. After doing so, four random levers will have a green light lit up on top. These levers can be found on the three laboratory floors, and must all be hacked within 60 seconds. After, the four red buttons must be pressed via the action button within 2-3 seconds of each other. It can be done with two people, and also can be done in solo. When the player(s) are successful, they will all pulsate red, and the various buttons around them will flash as well. Additionally, the middle circle on the symbol in front of the pyramid will now be indented. Step 3 The player must then let an excavator breach tunnel 6. Immediately after, take the hacker back to the spawn area, and hack the excavator terminal. Somehow a carved meteor (the characters refer to it as the egg) must be moved to the pyramid. The egg is found near the M16. Once knifed, it will begin to float towards a satellite dish on top of the spawn. If the egg gets stuck, simply knife it again, and remember to open doors for it. After it reaches the dish, shoot it with the Wave Gun to have it fall down and travel towards tunnel 11. Eventually the egg will get stuck in the railings near the Stamin-Up perk, the player can either shoot it, throw a grenade or knife it to get it moving again. Then it will merge with the plate in front of the pyramid. Step 4 A container will rise in the top right corner (if the player has his/her back against the wall) of the Pyramid, the player must kill 25 zombies near this tube and have their souls sucked into the tube. When the tube is full it will make a sound, the player then pulls a switch that looks like the power switch on the left wall. Step 5 The pyramid should now open and the player should see Samantha. The player will get a 90-second Death Machine. At this point the player(s) will recieve the Cyrogenic Slumber Party achievement, and samantha as a gamer pic. Step 6 Go back to Area 51, and look to the right side of the teleporter. The player will see a beam structure with some plates stored on it. Throw a grenade and then throw a Gersch device. If done correctly the plates should be on the teleporter with the player, and the player should teleport back. Step 7 The player should see the plates with him/her in the quick revive room. The player has to throw a QED Device on them and have them launch into the top right corner (if the player has his/her back against the wall with Quick Revive) of the room. They will be standing up in a box. Have Richtofen put the Golden Rod in between them (Richtofen should have this when the game starts.) Step 8 Now the player has to look around the map for a lead pipe. It is long, curved, and silver, and is located on any floor of the labs. It may be on the ground, against a wall or crate, or inside any desk where the Hacker may spawn. Step 9 Have Richtofen use X/Square until a voiceover happens, listen to this voiceover until it is done. The player will know when he/she is done when the computer stays green. Now retrieve the new Golden Rod. Step 10 Go back to the open pyramid and put the Vril Generator in the circle in front of it. Four tubes will appear, and the player must kill now 25 zombies by each. Then activate the switch on the left wall again, like before. Samantha and Richtofen should switch souls. Have Richtofen/Samantha pick up the Vril Generator again and he should have all 8 perks. Step 11 Use a QED on the circle in the pyramid dial in the power room to make the egg move again. It should launch over to the Samantha Says machine. Use a Gersch Device to move the egg again. '''Note: Steps 11 and 12 are interchangable, and may be done in either order. Step 12 Play Samantha Says 3 times (one for each rocket). Unlike the first time, the game begins by showing you the first three colors, then four, and five on the last time around. This makes it much more difficult to complete. If you do finish it correctly, Maxis will say something and then countdown to launch the rockets. The Easter Egg is now complete! Transcript :See Richtofen's Grand Scheme/Transcript. Video Walkthrough thumb|left|300px Awards *Richtofen gets all eight perks after step 10, the rest of the players get them after step 12. These perks will last until the game's end. *The perks are now immune from astronaut attacks. *If a player goes down, they will not lose a random weapon, as their Mule Kick will remain intact. *The Fire Sale will now play a different jingle for the rest of the game. *Two gamer pictures, one of Sam and another of a Teddy Bear holding a Bowie Knife. Achievements *'Cryogenic Slumber Party' - Awarded for completing step 5. *'Big Bang Theory' - Awarded for completing step 12. Trivia *This Easter Egg cannot be completed entirely on Solo, but can be done either 2, 3, or 4 players. However, Cryogenic Slumber Party can be achieved on Solo. *After Richtofen and Samantha have swapped bodies, the player controlling Richtofen will now be Samantha in Richtofen's body. *The Demonic Announcer sounds like Richtofen after completion of the easter egg. References Category:Easter eggs